


Evidence Against You

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Murder, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders' Era, Remus Lupin-centric, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus Lupin didn't think he deserved friends; fate was cruel enough to give them to him and then rip them away again. He learns three of them are dead, and the fourth is their killer.Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Evidence

Contrary to what some people might think, when something bad happened to Remus Lupin, he didn’t try to keep a stiff upper lip. There was a fine line to be drawn between being cruelly unemotional, and being overly dramatic--he understood that. 

But when little Peter Pettigrew came to see him… Peter, with his large eyes and his toothy smile, who would collect different exotic pieces of chocolate from the places he’d visit… Peter, who came to tell him that Lily and James Potter were dead. 

And when Remus had gotten the news, he wasn’t ashamed to say he had flat out cried. Cried harder than he had in a really long time. 

When Peter had told him then, lastly and in a quavering voice, that it had been Sirius Black who had caused their deaths… He had actually been sick.

Peter tried to convince him to help him track down Black. Remus couldn't. He was too broken about all of this, so he just refused. 

But the next time he heard...Peter was dead too. And now he was the only one who was left. 

Everything hurt, and Remus had no idea how any of this had even happened. He stayed in his room and cried, plagued by the monster inside of him once a month and--why wasn't he dead? Why were James and Lily and Peter gone, and Sirius Black was by now arrested--but he who was the actual physical monster was still alive and for the moment all right. 

This time when he heard about Black’s trial, he didn't hesitate to go. Remus’ heart pounded and he was sick to his stomach, but he'd already said no one time and it had cost him a life. So he dressed in his least shabby robes, and he shaved. He was ready. 

The Ministry was obviously not on Black’s side, and for good reason too. Remus sat at the very back of the room. Thankfully no one noticed him too much. But he wasn't sure if it was because he had cleaned up so he wasn't out of place; or because he was so tired and sad looking that everyone just felt bad for him. None of it mattered right now. 

Because right now Remus Lupin was looking at Sirius Black. And god fucking dammit but he was looking at him too. 

There were huge dark circles under Sirius Black’s grey eyes. The familiar laugh lines were now deeper, much more malicious looking. His long dark hair was a tangled mess, with sweat and god knows what else. He was already in a prisoner uniform. He was already guilty. 

Remus couldn't look away from those eyes either. Those were eyes belonging to a man who he had trusted with his life. 

A man who had become a dog once a month when he himself had become a wolf; a man who had loved his friends, hated his family, and had stolen sly grins and secret kisses from Remus himself… 

How could this have happened?

Sirius wouldn't look away. So Remus did. Because their lives--all of their lives together--were over. 


End file.
